


Starlight Lullaby

by simokitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fukurodani match, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, inspired by Akaashi's beautiful quote, maybe? he never asks, very simple rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simokitten/pseuds/simokitten
Summary: He couldn't say it out loud, of course not.He wasn't meant to.





	Starlight Lullaby

he thought the sun embraced him full  
the skyline's taste of victory  
his hands may sting, his heart throbs dull  
they win - the rest is history

his eyes shine with cosmic delight  
he throws his arms toward the sky   
his smile and laughter oh so bright ---  
his heart throbs dull, his heart won't lie

he fell in love upon first sight  
how could he not, his poor heart cries   
his being made of pure sunlight  
fighting the urge to shield his eyes -

hoping his mind won't get him caught  
roaring over of a cheering crowd  
suddenly struck by the simplest thought:  
there's words not made to be said out loud

his starwishes could not protect his fears  
he stumbles as his greatest dread unfurled   
his tongue coated in prose is caught by streamline tears  
there was only one protagonist of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this a Shakespearean sonnet *but I didn't*  
also this kinda made me rly sad, good thing bokuaka are getting married next spring in canon
> 
> (maybs yell at me on twitter @_reenee)


End file.
